Another Romeo and Juliet
by Prominensa
Summary: Summary: [ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] "Sasuke, aku ingin menjadi supernova bagimu," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau lebih dari supernova bagiku. Kau adalah alam semesta bagiku," balas Sasuke.


**Another Romeo and Juliet**

 **Author: Zuppa Soup**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: M**

 **Prompt: #22**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Summary: [ S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** "Sasuke, aku ingin menjadi _supernova_ bagimu," katanya sambil tersenyum. | "Kau lebih dari _supernova_ bagiku. Kau adalah alam semesta bagiku," balas Sasuke.

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

Haruno Sakura sedang terpukau melihat pemandangan _supernova_ yang tengah terjadi di depan kedua matanya. Sebenarnya _supernova_ itu terjadi jauh bermil-mil dari tempat ia melihat, tapi cahayanya begitu dahsyat sehingga sampai di netra hijau miliknya.

Tanpa berkedip ia masih melamun memandangi _supernova_ tersebut. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang nasibnya juga tentang orang-orang yang berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang sedang mengalami perang antar aliansi dan sudah berlangsung sejak lama.

Tempat ini merupakan sebuah markas luar angkasa milik aliansi konoha. Bukan hanya markas, tapi ini juga sudah seperti tempat tinggal kedua bagi mereka, penduduk Konoha.

Tidak sama seperti saat kita berada di pesawat ulang alik, di sini kita masih bisa menapakkan kaki kita di lantai. Makanan dan minuman disediakan dengan cara yang berbeda. Ya untuk kebutuhan air semua masih tersedia tapi, untuk makanan mereka akan kenyang hanya dengan memakan satu kapsul saja. Ya kapsul makanan sebutannya.

Aliansi Konoha sendiri sedang melangsungkan peperangan dengan aliansi lain. Sejatinya mereka hanyalah orang-orang dari Konoha sendiri yang sedang melakukan kudeta. Mereka tidak cocok dengan pemerintahan aliansi Konoha. Mereka merasa tidak diberi keadilan hanya karena masa lalu nenek moyang mereka yang kelewat rusuh. Hingga akhirnya mereka memutuskan mencari kemerdekaan mereka sendiri. Dan menyebut diri mereka aliansi Uchiha.

Perang antar keduanya sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Banyak penduduk sipil maupun pasukan militer gugur karena peperangan ini. Dan inilah yang menjadi hati Haruno Sakura terasa perih melihatnya. Ia tidak ingin lebih banyak lagi mayat-mayat yang terlihat di kedua mata indahnya. Haruno Sakura sudah lelah.

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar jelas tengah mendekatinya. Dalam pantulan kaca di depannya, ia dapat melihat seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Rambut dan kedua iris matanya berwarna senada, gelap. Rambutnya berponi menutupi mata kirinya. Wajahnya tidak bisa dipungkiri sangatlah tampan. Bibirnya merah, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya juga tegas. Tubuhnya tegap dan berkulit putih. Dia cukup tinggi dibanding Sakura. Dan dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pengkhianat aliansinya sendiri dan kekasih Sakura.

Sakura pun menyelipkan sebagian anak rambutnya di belakang telinga kirinya. Ia tersenyum kemudian berbalik menatap seseorang dengan warna iris gelap ini.

Dengan telaten ia membenahi kerah kekasihnya. Sang kekasih terlihat menyunggingkan senyuman di wajahnya. Sambil memegang rambut Sakura yang pendek, Sasuke pun mengeluarkan kata-kata pujiannya.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan rambut pendekmu."

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Ia tahu pujian Sasuke sangatlah tulus hari ini. Ia semakin percaya diri akan pilihan _style_ baru yang hari ini resmi ia pilih dari beberapa rekomendasi Ino - sahabatnya.

Namun, Sasuke tahu senyum Sakura hanyalah senyum palsu semata. Sasuke cukup hafal untuk itu. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tahu Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Katakan!" kata Sasuke lembut tapi tegas.

Sebagai seorang pimpinan pasukan ketegasan sudah menjadi hal wajib baginya. Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar , Sasuke mengintimidasi Sakura lewat matanya yang gelap itu.

"Aku..." sakura menunduk, detik berikutnya menatap Sasuke sendu. "Aku lelah," lanjutnya. Entah ada apa dengan Sakura, tapi inilah kenyataannya ia lelah dengan semua ini.

Mungkin kalau boleh jujur Sakura lelah harus cemas setiap harinya, mengingat Sasuke sering pergi berperang dan tidak tahu apakah ia bisa kembali dengan selamat atau tidak nantinya.

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke dengan julukan 'Black Hole'. Jadi, percayalah _Sakura_ -ku. Aku pasti kembali." Ucap Sasuke sambil menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura diam sejenak. Menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih setia mengelus pipinya. Meski hatinya gusar ia juga tidak mau Sasuke terbebani dengan kekhawatirannya ini. Jadi ia memutuskan memilih kata-kata yang mungkin saja akan menjadi pertanda malapetaka atas dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke, aku ingin menjadi _supernova_ bagimu," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau lebih dari _supernova_ bagiku. Kau adalah alam semesta bagiku," balas Sasuke.

Keduanya saling menyunggingkan senyum mereka. Perlahan merapatlah kedua tubuh mereka. Tanpa memikirkan kondisi sekitar, mereka berbagi kehangatan lewat pelukan. Berharap ini bukan akhir, tapi sebuah awal baru bagi kebahagian mereka berdua.

 **~ Another Romeo and Juliet ~**

Suara riuh mengawali kegiatan pada hari ini, membuat Sakura berdebar-debar karenanya. Sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari baginya apabila mendengar suara alarm kencang atau gaduhnya suara pasukan militer yang berlalu lalang.

Tapi, kali ini ia merasa sedikit ada yang berbeda. Ia khawatir dengan Sasuke-nya. Untuk itulah ia berada di sini. Di tempat yang seharusnya hanya polisi militer yang diizinkan berada di sini. Sebuah gudang senjata sekaligus pesawat tempur milik aliansi Konoha.

Sakura dapat melihat dua sosok yang ia kenali tengah berdiri dan saling berbincang-bincang. Dua pemuda dengan dua warna rambut berbeda. Satu hitam dan satu lagi kuning.

"Sasuke- _kun_ !" panggil Sakura pelan. Tapi si pemilik nama tidak juga menoleh. Mungkin suara berisik mengganggu pendengarannya. Saat yang kedua kali ingin berteriak memanggil , Sakura dikagetkan oleh tepukan seseorang dari belakang.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau dilarang masuk ke area ini."

Itu suara Shikamaru, karena suaranya cukup kencang membuat Sasuke dan orang di sebelahnya - Naruto, menoleh sambil ikut terkejut.

"Saku..." panggil Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, dan berlari menuju tempat dimana Sasuke berdiri. Dengan diberi kode oleh Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru memilih pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura tiba-tiba memeluk Sasuke. Seketika itu Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia juga heran apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-nya hari ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat. Cepat kembali, Sasuke- _kun_ !" tanpa melepas pelukannya Sakura berkata demikian.

"Sakura, setelah aku kembali aku ingin kita menikah." balas Sasuke. Ia pun mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sakura. Menyerap aroma _cherry_ di tubuh calon istrinya ini.

Detik itu juga Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, karena di benaknya ia hanya ingin Sasuke kembali dan menepati janjinya.

Deheman Naruto mengakhiri momen pelukan mereka. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Sakura masih terus menatap Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghampiri Naruto untuk mendiskusikan perihal strategi mereka.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura sekilas sambil berucap.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu," ucapnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura tidak ingin jauh dari Sasuke tapi dia sadar berada di ruangan ini adalah kesalahan. Maka ia memilih untuk menuruti perintah Sasuke. Meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan keadaan pasrah, karena hatinya seolah tertinggal di dalam.

 **~ Another Romeo and Juliet ~**

Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah sofa di sebuah lobi. Dia bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya yang kebetulan juga mempunyai kekasih sebagai pasukan militer. Mereka berbincang-bincang seolah tidak ada kematian di dalam kisah cinta mereka. Meskipun ada, mereka tetap berpura-pura seolah kematian bukanlah kenyataan.

"Sakura, aku dengar dari Naruto, kalau Sasuke sudah melamarmu ya?" tanya Hinata kepada Sakura.

Sakura dan Ino menghentikan tawanya seketika. Membuat Ino juga mengernyitkan dahinya menatap Sakura.

"Ahahaha, Hinata kau sudah dengar ya?" Sakura menjawabnya dengan kikuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang jelas tidak gatal itu.

"Oh, Sakura, aku ikut senang mendengarnya." Ino menimpali percakapan Sakura dan Hinata dengan senyum kebahagiaannya.

Semua ini sungguh membuat tidak nyaman bagi Sakura. Seharusnya disaat seperti ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat baginya dan Sasuke melangsungkan pernikahan. Memikirkannya saja seharusnya tidak boleh, apalagi jika ia dan Sasuke serius menepati janjinya.

"Sakura, jika memang kalian menikah. Pergilah dari tempat ini. Kau tahu kan di sini bukan tempat yang aman, apalagi jika kau suatu saat nanti mempunyai anak." Ino tiba-tiba memberi saran dengan ekspresi yang sendu. Atmosfir di tempat itu pun berubah menjadi melankolis.

Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya terdiam. Tidak ada yang sanggup berkata apa-apa. Inilah derita menjadi kekasih pasukan militer. Tidak ada harapan untuk pulang dengan selamat. Meskipun hari ini selamat belum tentu esoknya akan selamat. Ini hanya faktor keberuntungan saja.

"Aku..." Sakura ingin membuka suara. Ingin menenangkan hati sahabatnya. Sakura tahu mereka tidak ingin suatu hari mendadak status mereka menjadi janda. Itulah kenapa mereka memilih untuk tidak menikah di dalam kondisi perang seperti ini.

"Sakura, aku pergi sekarang," suara Sasuke memecah kesunyian di antara mereka bertiga. Sangking hanyutnya ternyata mereka tidak menyadari jika kekasih mereka sudah berada di antara mereka.

Sasuke menatap iris klorofil Sakura. Sakura pun berdiri dan menatap Sasuke. Entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak enak dalam hati Sakura setelah mendengar penuturan Ino.

Kedua sahabat Sakura sudah pergi bersama kekasih mereka. Ino dan Hinata mengantar kepergian kekasihnya sampai di tempat peluncuran pesawat tempur. Sedang Sasuke dan Sakura hanya terdiam di tempat yang sama. Saling menatap dengan perasaan getir menyambar mereka.

"Aku akan menunggumu, menepati janjimu padaku."

"Aku mencintaimu, sampai jumpa, Sakura."

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi yang Sasuke lontarkan. Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain menuju tempat peluncuran pesawat tempurnya. Sakura hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan lewat netra hijaunya.

 **~ Another Romeo and Juliet ~**

Seperti biasa Sakura akan terus menanyai Shikamaru perihal kondisi Sasuke di medan perang. Pasalnya ini sudah 5 hari dan Sasuke belum ada kabar. Daftar pasukan militer yang gugur pun semakin bertambah. Membuat dag - dig - dug hati Sakura.

Bahkan jerit tangis keluarga tidak bisa disembunyikan dari dalam tempat ini. Tak khayal membuat Shikamaru menundukkan kepala seolah ini adalah kesalahannya. Tidak becus mengarahkan teman-temannya dalam menjalankan misi mereka. Sakura pun menepuk pundak Shikamaru berharap energi positifnya tertular kepada Shikamaru.

Namun perhatiannya teralihkan. Karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura mendengar jeritan Ino, sahabatnya meneriaki kekasihnya. Ia pun menoleh dan berlari menghampiri Ino.

"Ino, Ino, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memegangi kedua pundak Ino. Ia merasa iba dengan keadaan Ino yang menangis histeris.

"Sai, Sai, dia..." tangisan Ini membuat kalimatnya terhenti. Ia tidak sanggup mengucap kata mati apalagi kematian itu menghampiri kekasihnya.

Sakura bingung sendiri. Ia hanya bisa memeluk Ino sambil memberi kata-kata penenang agar sahabatnya itu menjadi kuat.

Namun Sakura tidak sadar jika dirinya sendiri mungkin juga butuh diberi kekuatan seperti ini nantinya. Mengingat Sasuke bersama Naruto dan Sai berada di garis depan.

Shikamaru berlarian menuju ruangan lain dengan keadaan panik melewati Sakura. Sakura menyatukan kedua alisnya. Terheran dengan apa yang Shikamaru lakukan. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengejar Shikamaru dan mendudukkan Ino di sebuah kursi di dekat mereka.

Langkahnya sejenak terhenti, ketika seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Sakura, itu kau kan?"

Sakura menoleh, ia melihat sosok Kabuto berdiri dengan keadaan kacau.

"Sakura, ada yang harus ku katakan padamu mengenai Sasuke."

"Apa-ap-apa maksudmu Kabuto?"

"Sasuke sudah tewas, tepatnya kemarin."

Sakura terkejut, ternyata nasibnya tidak beda jauh dari Ino. Tapi ini, terasa sedikit aneh. Terlalu aneh bagi Sakura. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres menurut Sakura.

Tanpa mempedulikan sekitar ia berlari menemui Shikamaru. Dan apa yang ia dengar memang bukanlah kabar yang salah. Kekasihnya Sasuke telah gugur dalam perang.

Meledaklah emosi serta tangisan Sakura. Ia pun dibawa ke kamarnya dengan keadaan kacau sekali. Ia kesal Sasuke tidak bisa menepati janjinya.

Ia frustasi tidak karuan. Sakura menggila karna _Sasuke_ -nya.

 **~ Another Romeo and Juliet ~**

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya. Rasanya semua yang terjadi di sini hanyalah mimpi. Ia masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Paginya, siangnya, malamnya tanpa adanya Sasuke. Semua terasa hampa.

Saat ia terbangun dan hendak melangkah, ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Ini..." Sakura tercengang dengan sesuatu yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Pikiran Sakura mulai tidak jernih. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya. Yang ia ingat ia sedang menangis kemarin. Tapi kenapa setelah terbangun ada sesuatu di pergelangannya.

"Ini, bom kan?" kata Sakura sambil menutup matanya. Ia masih mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Dan masuklah seseorang ke kamar Sakura. Dengan angkuh dan tanpa basa basi ia pun berkata.

"Sakura, jika Sasuke mati apa kau akan tetap memilih hidup?"

Suara seseorang itu menggetarkan tubuh Sakura. Seolah diingatkan jika jantung hatinya sudah tiada.

"Aku..."

"Jawab Sakura!"

Sesorang yang hanya terlihat siluetnya itu membentak Sakura. Ia mencoba mengintimidasi Sakura lewat sugesti kata-kata miliknya.

"Aku, hanya ingin bersamanya."

Jawaban Sakura cukup memuaskan si penanya tersebut. Tidak lama siluet itu pun berubah menjadi sosok seseorang yang jelas Sakura kenal.

"Kabuto? kenapa?" Sakura menatap mata kabuto tanpa ragu. Ia hanya ingin tahu alasan Kabuto melakukan ini padanya. Ia yakin pasti Kabuto tahu semuanya. Tentang Sasuke maupun bom yang dipasang di pergelangan tangannya ini.

"Sakura, dengar, aku hanya ingin tahu saja, seberapa besar cintamu pada Sasuke. Kau tahu kan? Sasuke rela meninggalkan aliansinya hanya demi bersamamu."

Bagaimana Sakura tidak tahu. Jelas Sakura mengetahui tentang semua itu. Sasuke memang meninggalkan aliansinnya hanya demi Sakura seorang. Itu bukan hanya bukti tapi, memang kenyataannya begitu besar cinta Sasuke padanya. Bahkan demi dirinya Sasuke diberi label pengkhianat dan hidup penuh penderitaan karena tidak banyak orang yang mau mempercayainya di sini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura sendiri? Apakah dia tidak mempunyai cinta sebesar cinta Sasuke? Pertanyaan yang berulang-ulang mengganggu pikirannya ini, membuat Sakura tanpa ragu memutuskan suatu hal. Bukan karena apa-apa , hanya saja dia tidak yakin hidup tanpa Sasuke seperti apa jadinya.

Jadi untuk apa ia hidup jika tidak ada Sasuke?

Bagaimana hidupnya jika Sasuke mati?

Kenapa ia tidak membuktikan cintanya?

Sebesar apa cintanya, apakah justru lebih kecil dari Sasuke?

Sasuke?

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia tidak mau mencerna dengan matang ucapan Kabuto yang lainnya tentang Sasuke. Yang ia cerna sekarang hanyalah satu, ia mau bersama Sasuke. Menyusulnya karena hampa tanpanya atau bisa jadi ia ingin tahu sebesar apa cintanya.

Kabuto tersenyum, ia pun menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di kasur sambil menangis. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Ini adalah bom. Jika kau sudah memutuskan mana jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan mengaktifkan bom ini. Kau, juga ingin perdamaian kan? Aku rasa inilah waktunya. Bom ini akan meledakkan hampir seluruh markas ini."

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi Sakura mengagguk kepalanya, hanya itu yang Sakura inginkan. Yaitu MATI.

Kabuto pun mengaktifkan bom itu dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Sakura 45 menit lagi, kau dan tempat ini akan meledak."

Kata-kata Kabuto mengingatkannya akan _supernova_. _Supernova_ yang ia kagumi. Ah, sial itu seperti sebuah karma bagi Sakura.

Ia pun menutup mata dan mengangguk siap. Ia yakin ini adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk bertemu _Sasuke_ -nya.

Tanpa henti Sakura berjalan melewati setiap orang dengan alur waktu yang lambat. Berjalan pelan-pelan menuju suatu pintu. Itu adalah pintu menuju sebuah ruangan yang serba kaca di dalamnya. kita bisa melihat dengan apik pemandangan luar angkasa tiada batas ini.

Sakura tersenyum hangat di bawah temaram sinar yang entah darimana asalnya.

 **~ Another Romeo and Juliet ~**

Di sisi lain Sasuke yang ada di tempat nun jauh di sana menerima sebuah kabar dari markas bahwa dirinya sudah tewas. Hal ini cukup membuat Sasuke panik, ia takut Sakura akan terkejut mendengarnya.

Terlebih lagi Naruto memberitahu bahwa Kabuto ternyata seorang mata-mata. Sasuke terus melajukan pesawatnya dengan pikiran kosong. Satu dalam benaknya, ia hanya ingin bertemu Sakura segera.

"Sakura..." Gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke terus melaju, hingga sampailah ia di landasan markas. Kepanikannya semakin bertambah ketika kerumunan orang berlarian kalang kabut.

"Ada apa ini?" batin Sasuke dengan firasat yang buruk.

Semua orang berlarian mencari tumpangan untuk pergi meninggalkan markas. Hal ini jelas membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir.

Ia pun terus melawan arus kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dan tanpa sadar menabrak Shikamaru.

"Cepat pergi dari sini! Sasuke, tempat ini akan meledak." Cegah Shikamaru.

"Apa maksudmu? Dimana Sakura?" Sasuke membentak Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menunduk diam. Ia tidak sanggup berkata bahwa tempat ini akan segera meledak karena Sakura dipasangi bom.

"Dari awal aku sudah yakin kau masih hidup, tapi semuanya..." Shikamaru meneteskan air mata. "Ini semua salahku yang telah mempercayai Kabuto, menerima informasi bahwa kau sudah tewas." Sasuke mendengar lanjutan kalimat Shikamaru dengan seksama.

"Shikamaru, dimana Sakura?" Kini Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sedikit lembut.

"Dia ada di ruang kaca..."

Tanpa mendengar lanjutan kalimat Shikamaru. Sasuke memilih untuk pergi menyusul Sakura. Ia heran apa yang terjadi di sana. Sedang keadaan markas semakin dalam semakin sepi orang.

Sasuke melihat Ino menangisi seseorang di ruang kaca itu. Yang ia tahu Ino pasti sedang frustasi berat mengingat Sai gugur dalam pertempuran bersamanya. Tapi anehnya yang ia panggil bukanlah nama Sai melainkan nama sahabatnya.

"Sakura..." jerit Ino histeris. Ia juga terkejut melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati arah Sakura.

Sakura merasa ada sosok bayangan yang mendekatinya secara perlahan. Bunyi sepatu terdengar jelas lewat pantulan kaca. Ia pun menoleh.

Terkejutlah Sakura melihat adanya sosok yang ia pikir sudah tiada. Kekasihnya, calon suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tetes demi tetes mengalir melewati pipi Sasuke. Ia mulai paham dengan keadaan ini. _Sakura_ -nya melakukan hal yang terlalu bodoh demi cintanya pada Sasuke. Jikalau memang dia mati Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura menyusulnya seperti ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut. Meski ia harus mati, ia tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Ini bukan mati konyol, mungkin justru kematiannya akan membawa perdamaian seperti apa yang ia harapkan.

"Aku- masih hidup, Sakura," Sasuke menangkup kedua pipi Sakura. Ia sedih melihat ini. Sungguh.

"Hey, lihat! Aku seperti _supernova_ kan?" mencoba untuk tersenyum meski ia tahu ini terlambat untuk berhenti. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dalam kurun waktu tak lama.

"Aku akan bersamamu di sini."

"Pergilah, perlihatkan keindahan _supernova_ -ku pada semuanya."

"Aku akan bersamamu..."

"Sasuke..."

"Kita akan menikah di tempat lain."

Menganak sungailah air mata Sakura. Ia mendekap erat tubuh Sasuke. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Tapi, Sakura juga tidak mau Sasuke ikut hancur bersamanya.

"Kalau kau _supernova_ , aku adalah _black_ _hole_ yang akan menyerap semua yang ada di sekitarku. Menariknya dan membawanya ke dimensi lain. Percayalah di tempat lain kita akan tetap hidup."

Sasuke berkata demikian sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hey masih sisa 5 menit lagi! Apa kau mau menyanyi Sasuke- _kun_." Ajak Sakura.

Pelukan mereka semakin panas dan erat.

"Hn, tidak. Aku ingin berciuman saja." Ledek Sasuke. Sakura kemudian mengulum bibirnya sendiri. Membasahinya lebih dulu dengan _saliva_ nya kemudian menutup kedua kelopak matanya.

Sasuke tahu itulah kebiasaan Sakura saat berciuman dengannya. Sasuke akan ingat, selalu, dan selamanya. Sakura akan membasahi bibirnya dahulu dengan _saliva_ nya.

Rona merah di pipi mereka pun mereka abaikan. Inilah saatnya. Di menit akhir mereka berciuman. Saling menyesap dan mengulum bibir pasangan. Menjulurkan lidah untuk meminta lebih dalam lagi bermain di mulut pasangan. Meski napas mereka memburu, tapi merka menikmatinya. Saliva yang menetes di mulut mereka tidak akan membuat mereka berhenti melakukannya.

Mereka pun mulai panas. Panas dan kemudian melayang entah kemana. Hanya ada cahaya putih disekeliling mereka. Mungkin ini - surga? Pikir mereka.

Bukankah di surga itu tidak ada sakit ataupun air mata. Bukankah di surga hanya ada bahagia dan suka cita. Entahlah hanya mereka yang yang tidak abadi di dunia yang tahu.

 **[End]**

 _"You know what a supernova is? It's a dead star. And yet, it's the most beautiful specimen in the universe. Lots of people are supernovas but don't know it, they think that they're dead; they don't know that they're beautiful."_

 _C. Joybell C._

 _"Do you realize that if you fall into a black hole, you will see the entire future of the universe unfold in front of you in a matter of moments and you will emerge into another space-time created by the singularity of the black hole you just fell Into?"_

 _Neil deGrasse Tyson_

 **~ Another Romeo and Juliet ~**

 **Catatan Author:**

Maaf kalau ada readers yang berpikiran ini hampir sama dengan ff saya sebelumnya. Tapi sejujurnya mungkin yang terlihat sama hanya konsep luar angkasanya saja.

Semoga readers suka ya. R&R

 **HAPPY BTC 2017**


End file.
